Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 7: Bloodlines II
Samus slowly moved backwards as she raised her arm cannon at the dangerous monstrosity known as Metroid Prime that had appeared before her. She fired off several power beam shots at its central mass, but they were all absorbed by its swaying tentacles. Next thing she knew, it charged her at an extreme speed, but at the last second diverted its course. Surprised by this, Samus quickly turned around to face him but was suddenly sent flying by force of its charge, causing her. Raising its tentacle, it prepared to smash her into oblivion, but missed as she transformed into her morph ball state and boosted out of the way, narrowly avoiding its onslaught. Morphing out of her morph ball state, Samus spun around and fired two missiles at the eyes of Metroid Prime. Unfazed, it simple floated in place, glaring angrily at the oncoming missiles with an intense fury. Both missiles suddenly stopped in midair, and then began to implode into nothingness, leaving minor flashes of light as they vanished.. Chuckling menacingly, it then said “''So hunter, your weapons have no effect on me… what shall you do now that you are powerless? Now I can truly exact my revenge on you Prepare to face a true power in this universe!” With that, a nearby pillar began to rise out of the ground, and with a simple wave of its tentacle, was sent soaring towards Samus. ---- Meanwhile, Dark Samus sat huddled against a nearby damaged wall. She kept on thinking to herself that this monster was her father. The knowledge that she had its blood running through her frightened her, but now she realized that this thing must have been the metroid whose DNA the space pirates had referred too. As she thought this, Valfor appeared beside her, clutching his side. He said “Do not worry about what he said, you are different from him. You cannot choose your heritage, but you can choose how to live your life. The warrior needs you now in order to triumph. I would help, but I fear that last blow did more damage than it appeared.” Dark Samus realized that he was right, that she was different from him in many ways, from choosing to do good and to not choose power over everything, and now she knew she had to face him. Running forward, forming duel phazite blades on both hands at the same time, she prepared to do battle alongside the warrior. ---- Samus leapt out of the way of the thrown pillar, continuously firing at her foe the entire time. Metroid Prime unleashed a massive wave of blue phazon flames from the tips of its tentacles, nearly striking Samus had it not been for her leaping behind a nearby pillar. Roaring, it rushed forward and pulled the pillar out of the ground, but saw Samus was not behind it. As it looked around, it telepathically roared “''Where are you human!” Suddenly, he heard her say “Up here!” causing him to look upward towards the top of the pillar just as Samus fired a super missile into his forehead, causing him to drop the pillar in agony as his gaping wound bled bluish blood. Letting out a roar, he turned to face Samus, who had fallen to the ground hard. Looking upward, Samus prepared to fire again when suddenly she saw the wound she had caused heal within seconds. Seeing this, she aimed a missile at the column it still held above them, causing it to come falling down on Metroid Prime’s head. As the dust cleared, nothing could be seen moving in the rubble, so Samus began to warily move backwards when suddenly a tentacle burst from beneath the mound. Wrapping around her tightly, the tentacle raised Samus off the ground, after which Metroid Prime rose out of the rubble. He said to Samus “''You are doomed. Your death is inevitable, for you cannot harm one such as I with your pitiful weaponry. Now prepare to die…''” At that moment, however, Dark Samus leapt forward and slashed at him with both of her phazite blades, catching Metroid Prime off guard. Slashing through two of Metroid Prime’s tentacles, and damaging three others before landing, after which Dark Samus quickly turned around and leapt toward its head. Just as she was about to make contact with its forehead, however, its eyes narrowed and both of her blades suddenly shattered just before a tentacle wrapped around her. Lifting them both before its eyes, Metroid Prime then removed Samus’ helmet and said “''Did you really think you could defeat me that easily? I shall make you both pay…!'' ” Upon saying that, he tightened his grip on both of them and laughed menacingly. Focusing his attention on Dark Samus, who was struggling in his grasp, he said “''Why do you struggle so… you are only delaying the inevitable. You seem to take much after your maternal DNA...” Seeing that she was confused by these words, it forced her gaze upon Samus before saying “''You bear her blood in you… her DNA helped to create you… so in a way, she is your mother.” Both Samus and Dark Samus seemed stunned by this. Suddenly, Metroid Prime raised Dark Samus towards his face and said “''I will give you one last chance, my daughter… join me or perish!” Several moments passed before she yelled “NO!” at him and attempted to break free of his grip. Metroid Prime simply glared, after which several spikes grew out of its tentacle, piercing Dark Samus numerous times. Meanwhile, Samus had overcome the shock of what Metroid Prime said, and seeing that he was distracted, managed to go into morph ball mode and slipped out of his grip. Suddenly shocked, Metroid Prime looked to were the Samus had just been. He quickly gazed across the ruins in an attempt to find her, but could not pinpoint her location. Next thing he knew, several icy bolts struck him from behind. Samus had activated her ice beam in combination with missiles in an attempt to shatter Metroid Primes tentacles. As the missiles broke several of his tentacles, his grip on Dark Samus loosened as his body regenerated. Falling to the ground, Dark Samus slowly rose up as her body also regenerated, though much slower in comparison with that of Metroid Primes. Knowing that the odds were against him, Metroid Prime eyes flashed as his body became covered in a black exoskeleton made of dark phazite, and then blades formed at the tips of his tentacles. As Samus fired on its ebony black shell, she quickly realized that her attacks had no effect. Leaping out of the way, Samus narrowly dodged a swing of Metroid Primes blades, but was suddenly struck by a bolt of phazon energy shot from its eyes, sending her flying backwards. Seeing this, Dark Samus leapt forward and prepared to stab him in the eye with one of her phazite blades, but was sent flying backwards into the side of the basin due to a swing of Metroid Primes tentacle. Dark Samus slowly slumped to the ground besides Metroid Primes abandoned phazon suit. As the phazon suit came in contact with her black zero suit, it suddenly began to meld into it. Within seconds, it vanished, causing Dark Samus to stare in wonder. Raising her arm, she was able to make the arm cannon appear. With this realization, she then caused the whole phazon suit to materialize over her body. With newfound strength, she rushed back into the battle. Meanwhile, Samus had just leapt into an ancient building and after taking cover, aimed her cannon towards the entrance. Suddenly the wall behind her collapsed as Metroid Prime burst through it. Slashing forward, it just missed Samus and cut through two support pillars, causing a small portion of the roof to collapse onto himself. Unscathed, it waited for the dust to settle when suddenly several phazon shots hit it square in the head. Seeing the silhouette of a power suit, he glared in anger and prepared to charge when suddenly he realized it was the phazon suit. Several power beam shots suddenly struck him from the side as Samus leapt beside Dark Samus. Both raising their cannons, they charged forth and opened fire. This sudden burst of fire surprised Metroid Prime, causing him to form a phazite shield in order to protect himself. Regaining his composure, he burst through his own barrier in order to send a wave of phazite shards at both warriors. Both Samus and Dark Samus leapt in different direction in order to avoid the attack, and began to open fire again as soon as they landed. As Metroid Prime was pushed towards the back of the building, Samus suddenly had an idea that she was positive would work. She activated her arm cannon and cycled through her missiles until she reached the one she was looking for. It was a new prototype Federation missile known as the hyper missile, with firepower greater than ten times that of a super missile, which had been based upon the hyper missile of old that had been created through phazon. As Dark Samus continued to keep him occupied, Samus aimed carefully due to she would have only one shot, and after a moment, fired. As Metroid Prime prepared to stab Dark Samus, the missile connected with his head, causing it to let loose a roar of agony. As it hovered in place, its body twitched slightly as chunks of its armor fell to the ground in mass. With the last of its armor gone, Metroid Prime realized its predicament. Too much phazon had been used to create its armor, and now that it was gone, it would be hours before it could recreate another or even heal properly from the damage it had already sustained. A thought suddenly occurred to it, and with a growl it turned its attention to Dark Samus. Without hesitation it shot forth one if tentacles right through her, though no mark could be seen forming in her body. Dark Samus armor suddenly began to vanish as Samus looked on, and her eyes had a glazed look to them. As the tentacle absorbed phazon, Metroid Prime telepathically said “''Well child, apparently I still had some use for you after all.” after which he let loose a sinister laugh. After several moments he flung her through a nearby wall and then turned to Samus, saying “''We will meet again hunter, and by then you will have true reason to fear me, but worry not, I have one last parting gift for you.''” With that, he burst through the roof of the building and headed into space, stopping in front of Chitor’s flagship. Staring angrily, he unleashed a wave of phazon energy at the exposed fuel gel, causing it to explode and the ship to begin a fall out of its orbit on a path towards the ruins. Meanwhile, Samus ran out of the building towards the unconscious body of Dark Samus, to whom Valfor was tending. ---- Chitor watched on as the phazon-enhanced entity floated past his command deck, his men staring in silence. When it suddenly turned towards them, Chitor realized what was about to happen and quickly leapt from his seat and made his way for the nearby exit. Just as he was making his way through the doorway, the massive fuel gel explosion engulfed the command deck, killing the crew who had just been standing their mere moments before and striking Chitor in the back, pushing him through the doorway as he blacked out. ---- Suddenly sensing something, Samus looked skyward and saw the flaming wreckage of the space pirate flagship heading towards them. Just then a hover skiff burst from the forest edge, being driven by several warriors. After they all quickly boarded, they burst off with intense speed as the ship crash landed into the ruins. After they made it back to the tribe, they were quickly brought to Valfor’s cave in order to rest. Dark Samus was okay physically but was still unconscious, so she was placed into a room to rest while Valfor talked to Samus about what had happened before her arrival. Meanwhile, out of the wreckage of the ship, a badly burnt hand burst out of the rubble. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid (series)